Wizards vs Phantoms
by Dreamer2005
Summary: The Russo family's in trouble when ghosts pop up all over the city for no reason. The situation gets worse when the Fenton family comes along, threatening their secret. Now Alex and Danny have to protect their secrets while figuring this out.
1. Grinning Ghosts

Wizards vs. Phantoms

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Danny Phantom

When ghosts are coming out of the wizard portal and people notice, the Fentons are called in to deal with it, but their results winds up being at the Waverly Sub Station. Now the Russos have to protect their secret while getting the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone.

Beneath the dark sky of New York City, the Waverly Sub Station, home to the Russo family stood ready to close up. Inside the shop, Justin was cleaning up the trash, Max doing something with the leftover sandwich toppings, and Alex and Harper were talking about a fashion magazine. "Come on. When are they ever going to design something that actually looks good on people?", asked Alex in a bored voice.

"Probably twenty years from now, when people look all shiny.", answered Harper. Harper was an amateur designer and was always making the wackiest outfits, this time she was wearing a shiny silver and blue dress that looked like it was from a fifties sci-fi movie with antennae on top.

"Yeah, lets hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well, now that's all done, at last, I can go and have some long needed me time", said Justin in his usual dorky personality. That broke when a glass jar fell off the counter next to Max. "Max, what did you do?"

"I don't know. I was just making my sandwich fortress and the tip jar just fell over." Suddenly, the supply closet door that doubled as their secret wizard lair had a banging noise coming from it.

"What was that?", asked Alex with a hint of fear.

"Maybe, you guys have rats", Harper said with another banging that was even louder, "Big rats".

Jerry and his wife Theresa rushed downstairs with worried looks on their faces, wondering what's going on. "What's going on? We were upstairs and we heard that", Theresa looked at the door that was still emanating the banging noise, until it swung right open revealing a bunch of ghosts flying out of it, the entire family took cover. It was over after a few minutes, everyone got up and saw the damage. It looked like a tornado went through with papers fluttering and tables turned. They were all so stunned Alex was the only one to say, "what the heck was that?"

The next morning, the family, plus Harper who lived with them, gathered in the living room of their loft above the shop. "Okay, according to the Wizard World alert, there have been strange occurrences with portals all over the city, similar to last night they are all releasing ghosts", said Jerry to his family.

"I'm sorry 'ghosts'?", asked Alex with a surprise.

"Yes, you see ghosts live in a parallel dimension, called the Ghost Zone, but the only way to get to it is through some kind of ghost portal and the wizard portals are designed to prevent that, but something must have gone wrong", replied Jerry to his children.

"Wait, I remember hearing about a group of ghost hunters actually creating a portal into the Ghost Zone", said Justin, "Could that have something to do with it?"

"No one knows. But now all travel between this world and the Wizard World is restricted until further notice", said Jerry with worry. Theresa walked into the room with news as well.

"That's not the only problem. The city's going to hire professional ghost hunters to deal with the problem and they are coming tomorrow", said Theresa.

"Tomorrow?", replied Justin.

"Professional? There is such a thing?", asked Alex.

"Well, with what happened to a small town in Ohio last year, there is such a thing as professional ghost hunters and if it's the ones I think they are, we should worry."

"Don't worry I got a plant to deal with the ghosts", Max went to the closet and got out a vacuum cleaner in an attempt to reveal his plan.

"A vacuum cleaner?", surprised Harper.

"Not just any vacuum. A ghost vacuum, it sucks up ghosts as well as dirt and dust.

"No one is touching my vacuum", said Theresa.

"Look, before the ghost hunters arrive, we need to make sure that none of their leads will come back to us, cause if they do, they might find out we are wizards and that our wizard portal is throwing out ghosts, like Justin when he eats a snicker doodle", said Jerry embarrassing Justin as well with his cinnamon allergy, "But the most important thing next to that is protect the place from the ghosts, which is why I got these from the Wizard market before it closed". Jerry went over to the counter to reveal the dark red flowers that were wrapped up and lying on the table

"How are freaky looking flowers going to protect us from ghosts?", asked a skeptical Alex.

"They are called blood blossoms, and they are guaranteed ghost repellants. I figure we could put them in centerpieces around the shop. That way we won't have a repeat of last night or any other future attacks".

"Not to mention they could make the Sub Station look a little nicer", commented Theresa.

"Okay, while Theresa and I take care things downstairs, we want you guys to make the pieces and put them on the tables when you are done. Good luck", Jerry replied as he led his wife downstairs.

"You know I bet if I sew these flowers in our clothes then we could be safe outside of the station, I'll get started", said Harper as she went to work on her project in her basement portion of the house.

"While we are on the subject of ghosts, I saw be online looking up everything I can about the Ghost Zone and ghosts so I can get these ghosts out of here before the professionals show up", Justin rushed up to his room.

"I'm just gonna go and do something else", Alex left leaving Max to work on the flowers alone.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jerry and Theresa were finishing straightening up the shop from last night, when the doors busted open with jumpsuits on. "Alright nobody move. If there's a ghost around no one panic", shouted the man wearing orange.

Jerry and Theresa didn't know whether to be afraid or to start laughing, "Can we help you guys?", asked Jerry.

"We are Maddie and Jack Fenton and we heard that there have major ghost invasions all over the city and we've come to check them out", replied Maddie.

"You're the professional ghost hunters? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow", said Jerry in a worried voice.

"Well, we just happened to be in the area when we got the call, so we thought we could check it out", answered Jack.

"According to our scanners, there's a massive amount of ectoplasm energy coming from here, more precisely over there", Maddie referred to behind the counter where the wizard portal/fridge was. Good thing that only wizards could open the wizard room where the Russo family's collection of magical items and supplies, but when the scanner kept pointing towards there, Jerry and Theresa started to panic a little, "Do you mind opening this, the signal's strongest here and we need to check it out?", asked Maddie.

"Yeah, sure just let open this ordinary fridge", Jerry said trying to stay calm, "See, just day old vegetables. Nothing out of the ordinary here".

"Well, it doesn't look like anything's wrong here. Looks like I'll have to fix this thing again, especially how its been acting around Danny", said Maddie.

"Is Danny your son?", asked Theresa.

"Yes, he's fifteen and we have a daughter who's seventeen".

"Oh, two of our kids are the same ages", Theresa and Maddie's motherly conversation got interrupted when Justin came down.

"Mom, Dad, I got some stuff about ghosts in connection with the-", his parents managed to warn him before he could reveal their secret, "Vacuum cleaner. Yes, apparently ghosts hate vacuum cleaners. They suck up them along with dirt and dust", Justin replied in a hasty save.

"You don't know how right he is. Ghosts absolutely hate those vacuum cleaners", said Jack.

"Jack, Maddie. This is our oldest son, Justin. Justin, these are the Fentons, the professional ghost hunters that were hired to deal with the ghosts", Jerry told his son, as code for 'be careful'.

"Oh, the Fentons. As in Jack and Maddie Fenton from Amity Park, Ohio? As in the town that has been in ghost trouble for almost two years now? As in home to two of the greatest ghost hunters of all time, Jack and Maddie Fenton?", Justin asked, telling his parents in another way that 'they're doomed'.


	2. They Know

Wizards vs. Phantoms

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Danny Phantom

With more ghosts attacking New York the Russos aren't the only ones with a big secret to protect. So while Justin and Max keep Jack and Maddie busy, Jerry and Theresa ghost proof the home, Harper drags Jazz through designing, and Alex and Danny find out each other's secrets. Will anything ever be normalish on Waverly Place?

Under the summer sun on Waverly Place, New York the Fenton kids, Jazz and Danny were also trying to figure the strange events surrounding the city. "So, our first trip to New York and we have to spend it hunting down ghosts", said Jazz sounding very annoyed.

"Hey at least we get to see the city, at least the parts that are haunted", said Danny trying to sound positive to his sister, but he knew sooner or later a ghost will attack and he'll have to become his alter ego, Danny Phantom, the half-ghost, half-human crime fighter. "The weird part is there haven't been any attacks in Amity Park for days, but here they're coming left and right".

"What did Tucker and Sam say about the ghost portal?", asked Jazz, knowing her little brother's secret.

"That's the weirdest thing, it's still closed and there haven't been any records of it being opened since the last numb nut to come through", Danny said with a confused look, wondering what in New York City was making the ghosts come out so much. Suddenly, they heard their dad's usual cry whenever he found a ghost, but Danny's ghost sense didn't go off, so he probably got a normal human by mistake. They were right as the enter the Sub Station, they found a boy dressed up in a used to be white bed sheet covered in green goo. When the sheet was taken off it revealed a young Latino boy with a goofy smile on his face.

"Aha it worked. If they fell for my fake ghost trick then maybe the other ghosts will and I'll lead them out of the city. Then they'll take me with them to live among them", he said strangely.

"I'm not going to say anything. Go work on the centerpieces please and use the flowers for that only, please", said the man who could be his father looking flustered, "He got dropped on his head as a baby, by accident of course". Now, two girls around Danny's age showed up from the downstairs, one was a Latina girl wearing pink and black skater clothes and ripped jeans and the brunette was wearing what looked like a dress made of dark red flowers. This one worried Danny, he recognized the flowers as blood blossoms, an old anti-ghost remedy.

"Yo, Halloween not until fall, but love getting a head start", said the Latina girl.

"Jack, Maddie, this our daughter, Alex and her best friend Harper, who lives with us", said Theresa, "Girls, these are the Fentons, the ghost hunters hired to get rid of the ghosts in the city". Alex didn't look surprised, like she was used to this, Danny could relate.

"Well, these are our kids, Jazz and Danny", said Maddie.

"Hey, first time in the big city?", asked Alex.

"Yeah, looks pretty cool", Danny said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Hey, how about a private tour around town? I personally know all the great places to go and as a bonus, the best taco stands are within ten minutes walking distance of this place", Alex said. He did want to see the city and here's a cute local girl who was offering, he at least wanted to get a little bit of sight seeing before any ghosts showed up to wreck it, plus he might be able to find out what's going on around here. "That okay with you guys?"

"Okay, as long as his parents okay it", said Jerry.

"Sure sweetie, just be careful, stay with Alex at all times, call us every hour and when you are going to be back, and if you see a ghost take this with you", Maddie handed her son the Fenton Thermos, the only known thing that could trap ghosts and Alex looked at it with suspicion.

"I'll explain later".

"Sure, hey Harper, wanna come with?"

"Sorry, but I have to finish my anti-ghost outfit, all I need to do is finish the shoes, then no ghost will come near me", said Harper, which scared Danny even more.

"You know, you two are going to be needing a guide around the city and since I am an aspiring ghost hunter, maybe I can guide you around the city", asked Justin, Danny got the familiar feeling that he and the parents were hiding something.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. We don't get lost and he'll be learning from the best. Okay with you two?", Jack asked Jerry and Theresa.

"Sure, it has been his dream for a while, along with his little brother, Max", Jerry said as he grabbed Max coming down the stairs.

"Excuse us for a bit", Justin pulled his family into the workstation and closed the doors so no peeping ears could hear them, "Dad what are you doing? They are the best ghost hunters around, they even do better than the government".

"Justin, if you and Max could keep them distracted while we find some way to keep them from detecting anything magical involved than we could figure out how to send the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone", said Jerry explaining his plan.

"But how are we supposed to keep two great ghost hunters busy for that long?", asked Justin.

"Apparently, not only does their little ghost detector thing finds ghost energy, but magical as well. So, I hate to be saying this, when it feels like they're getting close, do a little magic, but just small spells. Like making hot dogs appear at a random spot. But only when necessary", Jerry finished but looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Then, a knock was on the door, they opened it to find Harper.

"Hey, I know you guys might be busy, but I need to get some stuff for my project and I was wondering if you guys needed anything", asked Harper.

"Mom, Dad, is it possible that I could see the city, now?", asked Jazz impatiently.

"You know, maybe I could show you around, the place I'm going goes pass some cool sites, since everyone else is showing someone, thought I might help", offered Harper.

"Oh, what the hey. Better than doing nothing all day. Harper right? I like your dress", said Jazz as the girls head out the door.

In Central Park, Alex and Danny were walking and talking to each other; in a way Alex reminded Danny of Sam back home. They were both cute, individuals, and both came from wacky families. "Okay, so that's when Justin swelled up so badly we had to rush him to the emergency room, but when we checked out we forgot Max and when we found him, he was with all the dead bodies", Alex told a weird story about her family and Danny seemed to relate to her.

"If your brother was allergic to cinnamon, why was he eating pumpkin pie anyway?"

"Let's just say that I was the only one who did know it wasn't Justin's special bland pie. And they still don't know to this very day".

"Oh, you enjoy torturing your brother don't you? Yeah, Jazz used to be like that, but now she's normal, at least for this family"

"I know exactly how you feel, sometimes I feel like I'm the only normal one in my strange messed up family. We can't even go one game night without someone calling the cops".

"I know, my parents can't spend one day without talking about ghosts, making things that involve ghosts, or hunt ghosts. It's like I'm the only normal one", Danny and Alex said at the same time.

"Finally someone who understands me", said Alex relieved. Danny could tell that they had a lot in common as well, but something kept bugging him. Back at Waverly Place, it felt like her whole family had a big secret they were trying to hide; as Danny Phantom, he knew how they felt. But, with Alex, he didn't get that vibe at all, she felt so normal and comfortable with herself. Unfortunately, like all good things in Danny's life, he got interrupted by ghosts, he felt the blue smoke from his mouth come out that warned him a ghost was close by. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just do you know where the bathrooms are?', he asked in a way to cover-up his secret, but he had to find some way to make sure Alex didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Yeah, they're over-", Danny ran before Alex could finish, "Wow, guess only a few people can handle Pedro's Tacos".

Danny hid behind a tree that blocked people's view and called out his battle cry of 'going ghost' and became Danny Phantom. Turning invisible, he hoped to stay hidden until the ghost attacked to not freak people out, but he felt there was something behind him. When he turned around there was nothing but trees; when he visible he intended to change back and join Alex and thought it was a false alarm, but he turned out to be wrong as he felt a strong hand wrap around his neck and pull him up to face Skulker. Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and made a personal vow to hunt down and hang Danny's skin in his home.

Alex had never really been patient as she waited for Danny to come back, finally fed up, she went to find him. She met guys who were shy and awkward before, and the last thing she wanted them to know about was her family, but Danny seemed comfortable with it. He came from a family of ghost hunters and she came from a family of wizards, weirdness was to be expected, but Alex had this strange feeling inside of her that she wasn't the only one hiding something. She had always been good at hiding her wizard secret from people, even Harper until she found out in their freshman year, but this kid might have one as well and running away from her only confirmed it.

The last thing she expected to find was what she saw behind the trees; a giant metal looking guy in black that had all kinds of electronic devices around him. He kind of looked like one the weird villains in one Justin's comic books. He was holding a person in his hand; it was a boy with white hair and green eyes in a black and white hazmat suit with a cool looking 'D' in the center. He looked familiar to her for some reason, kind of like Danny except with the different colors and slightly tanned skin, then she remembered Justin going on about this ghost kid from Ohio town that was a constant ghost target, what was his name? Phantom? Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Their names sounded so alike and they looked alike, too, but could it be possible for humans to have ghost powers? And if they could, was this what Danny was hiding?

"What so you want Skulker?", Danny asked, looks like he's been in this situation before.

"Oh, just the same thing as always, to hunt you and put your remains in my trophy room", Alex felt like she threw up when she heard that .

"First, things first. What are doing in New York and why are there ghosts coming here instead of Amity Park?"

"Well, let's just say that when there's new place to go, there's always something to new to hunt, but finding you here was just a surprise bonus for me", he withdrew a blade from his right arm and put it close to Danny's throat. Alex knew that she wasn't supposed to use magic, unless in the event of an emergency, but didn't follow it that well, and this one would count, but she couldn't reveal her secret to a boy she just met. But if she didn't do anything, she would be seeing if ghosts bled or not, so she withdrew her wand from her waist and held it and tried to think of a spell she could use and how to buy time.

"Hey ugly. Hasn't anyone ever told you to pick on someone your own size?", Danny and Skulker turned and noticed Alex come out from the trees armed with a stick with a small crystal on the end.

"Alex! I mean who I never met before. Get out of here", Danny shouted trying to prevent Alex from knowing his secret.

"Alright Danno, I know about the ghost human thing already, no need to look stupid", unbelievable, he had his powers for almost a year and a girl he met a couple of hours ago found out.

"Stay out of this human girl, this doesn't involve you", Alex stood her ground and showed no fear, like she was used to this. Who was this girl?

"You see that would work if one, if I took you seriously and two, it would work if I was just an ordinary human", Danny had to admit, she and Sam could have been sisters, but what did she mean by '_if _she was an ordinary human'? She raised her stick and the crystal at the end started glowing as she said "Tom numan kinesis" and Danny and Skulker were pulled apart by an unseen force. Now Danny was more surprised by this girl, was she a witch or something? Meanwhile, Skulker looked ticked off and forgotten about Danny as he went for Alex.

"You annoying girl! I was aiming for the ghost boy, but a wizard girl would do just fine!", A wizard?

"Oh, please. My brother scares me more. As a matter of fact 'Its me you don't scare, so just chill there'", the next moment Skulker was frozen solid in ice, by now Danny was just too shocked to react, "Hey don't stand there gawking, use your thermos thing to get this guy". Danny raised the thermos and sucked Skulker back, not knowing how to get him back to the Ghost Zone, but he was still in shock to care.

"So, you're a wizard and you know I'm half ghost. How'd you know?", Danny asked wondering how a complete stranger would have found out.

"Look, the next time you have an alter ego, don't go with your first name or a last name that sounds so much like yours. Plus you look exactly like Fenton, without the white and green additions".

"Oh, well. Promise me that you will never tell anyone. Not even my parents know about this. I didn't even expect this to happen, I just got in a lab accident and the next thing I know I can walk through walls", Danny was worried about this, but he remembered that he knew her secret as well and judging from what she was able to do, worried him a bit.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Besides, anyone can keep something like this from their folks, I can trust completely with this", Danny felt relieved and changed back into his human form, "Well, its getting late and the rents are probably wondering", Alex led Danny away from the park and back to the wackiness of Waverly Place.


	3. Support

Wizards vs. Phantoms

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Danny Phantom

Alex x Danny

While the Russos and Danny try to figure out the ongoing migration of ghosts to New York, some old faces show up and either one is too happy about seeing Danny and Alex.

"We got them on the run now Maddie! Come on boys, time to show you how the pros do it", shouted Jack as he led Justin and Max Russo, chasing yet another ghost.

"We're right behind you Mr. Fenton, just letting Max catch up", Justin sounded like he was out of breath as he was running behind them and Max was going slower, "How is it possible that a guy that big can move that fast? He's like Dad chasing the hot dog guy"

"Good thing this part of the neighborhood has a lot of fudge shops, maybe we'll get lucky and breath", said Max out of breath as well. While, Harper and Alex were keeping the kids busy, Jerry assigned them to keep the parents busy while they put up defenses around the shop to keep ghosts away and to hide any kind of magical signatures that could be detected.

"Jack, we haven't found one ghost in the last hour, and the scanner is on the fritz again. First Danny, then at the Russos' home, and now here it keeps going off every five minutes. Maybe we should see if Jerry and Theresa are alright, they've been so nice so far and it wouldn't be right to see something happen to them", this caused Justin and Max to be extra worried since apparently their scanners could also pick traces of magical energy, "How are you boys doing back there".

"Just doing fine Mrs. Fenton, but I'm pretty sure my parents are doing fine. You see a lot of weird things happen around Waverly Place, so we' re used to it", said Justin in an attempt to get them away from their home.

"Yeah, just weird stuff like a girl with a horses behind and high heels", said Max, reminding Justin of his WizTech Prom, who was a centaur.

"It was Halloween and it was a cute girl dressed like a centaur and we dated for a bit"

"Yeah, now he's dating a vampire from sandwich store across the street", Max now referencing his vampire girlfriend Juliet, whose parents wanted to turn him into a late night snack.

"She's not a real vampire, its just a Dracula themed shop, with fake fangs. I mean while ghosts exist, there's no such thing as vampires or wizards , right?", Justin said trying to not get Max to reveal their secret.

"Of course everyone knows that there's no such thing as wizards, but vampires would be interesting. Let's put it on the list sweetie", despite the fact that they were the best in their field they were just about as clueless as their parents and since they didn't believe in wizards, this caused some relief. But, just to be on the safe side, Justin sent a spark from his wand that he hid in the sleeve of his shirt to a random place and set the scanner off, "We got a live one".

"Max, we're supposed to be hiding the fact that there's a whole other magical world out there, not encouraging them to go and find it. You know what ghost hunters do when they catch a ghost? They dissect them and separate them molecule by molecule, imagine what would happen if they find out wizards do exist?", Justin said in his usual flustered, panicked self whenever something went wrong and Max just went on with his usual clueless look as he gazed off at something.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city, Danny and Alex were walking exchanging their secret stories with each other. "No way. You can't be serious", Danny said still trying to get used to the magical world.

"Yes, I am. When you kiss a werewolf you turn into one and that's what happened with Justin and his last girlfriend. We spent the entire night trying to find him and he looked like giant, smelly, furry bear rug. Oh, I love holding it against him", Alex explained as she told Danny about the adventures she had as a wizard. She had Harper who knew about the secret for a while, but she was able to relate with him as well. It felt so weird that she and Danny had so much in common; they both had secrets they could never tell anyone and they both had powers they enjoyed and were naturals with.

"Man. Werewolves, vampires, and wizards. You got quite your hands full", Danny stated showing interest in Alex's life, "So, let get this straight. You and your brothers are wizards, your mom was never a wizard, and you dad used to be a wizard but lost his powers after he married your mom, and when you guys get older you'll have to go through this wizard competition to determine you will get to keep their powers, right?"

"Wow. You got that faster than Harper and she knew for about a little over a year and I've known you for about, what, four hours?" Surprised that he got all of that and he didn't freak out.

"Hey, let's just say, its nice to meet someone who agrees. At least your parents know about it", Danny said reminding Alex that his parents didn't know about his cool powers or how he used them to save people, something she never thought about doing.

"Well, what's stopping? You do all of these amazing things and you save people's lives and protect your town from all of these psycho ghosts who attack for some weird reason or because they want to kill you. To make matter worse, the guy whose your archenemy has an obsessive crush on your mom, wants to kill your dad, and wants you to be his junior. Ew", said Alex going over everything that happened I just a matter of hours, "My point is if you tell your parents about everything, despite them being ghost hunters, you will have to accept you no matter what, their your parents, its their job", Alex was never the supportive speech kind of person, but this was different.

"Thanks Alex. I've heard that speech a lot, but it sounds a lot better from someone like you. Someone who knows what its like to walk between two worlds", this made Alex blush a little, she felt like she was developing a crush on Danny.

"Thanks, nice to know. Hey we better get back to the shop, for someone who knows the wizard secret there's something I want to show you that only a few people have seen", right after she said that the blue smoke that warned him a ghost was near, "Know how close?"

"Sadly no, but that would come in handy".

"Well I'll cover you while you change", Alex took out her wand from her pants waist and ran with Danny into an alley as he changed into Danny Phantom. Despite his parents wearing jumpsuits, he looked kind of cute in his.

"Got a spell to make you fly?", he asked while floating.

"Got a spell to make a rope climb, but don't think its gonna come in handy"

"In that case hold on", Danny took Alex's hand and flew off with her.

On a rooftop overlooking where Danny and Alex stood a while ago, Danny's archnemesis, Vlad Plasmieus stood with a boy close to Alex's age in a black robe. "So, it looks like Daniel has a thing for your old girlfriend. Perfect"

"Oh, you bet it is perfect, once I show Alex how evil I can be, she'll have no choice to take me back. But if that doesn't work I can always imprison the ghost boy in a case of cherry gelatin", said Ronald Longcape, Jr., one of Alex's ex-boyfriends who almost turned Alex evil to take over the wizard school, WizTech, and imprisoned her old boyfriend Dean in gelatin, but thanks to Professor Crumbs, the Headmaster, and her brothers they beat him.

"Yeah, lets call that 'Plan B'. But as long as get what we want from them no one will be able to stop me. Or us, I mean us", said Vlad fixing his mistake as he and the young wizard followed Danny and Alex over the city.


	4. Things get Hectic

Wizards vs. Phantoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place and/or Danny Phantom

More Alex x Danny

As they were flying around New York City invisible, Danny spotted a green colored blast coming from the roof of one of the buildings below them. "More of your friends?", asked Alex as Danny held onto her hand. Just a few hours ago Danny found out about the world of wizards and that Alex and her family were wizards and shared his secret with her. Even for a few hours, he grown to like her the same way he felt about Sam and had a lot in common with her. Any girl who could take down Skulker and not flinch was alright in his book, now he hoped her magical skills would be useful in the next with another ghost who strived to destroy as he saw Walker emerge from the smoke.

"Unfortunately yes. Ready for this?", he asked the wizard with a fearsome smile.

"Bring it. Suddenly kicking ghost butt just became a hobby for me", yep, definitely like Sam. He thought as he gently let Alex down as they landed on the rooftop.

"Walker. Are all the ghosts I know coming to New York for some weird reason or do they just enjoy stalking me?", asked Danny still confused as to why every enemy he's fought was winding up hundreds of miles away from home.

"Well when everyone else was coming out of the Ghost Zone into a new place, figured you be here and looks like I was right. And this time you are not getting away this time", Walker said with the same goal of locking up Danny for breaking out of his prison a while back.

"This the guy who wanted to lock up for getting a present? Gee, and I thought my parents were strict with rules", Alex said with a sarcastic tone and this seemed to tick Walker off even more.

"Zip it missy. Or you'll land in the same place with him", not once did Alex take him seriously as she snickered a little.

"Okay. One, I cannot take you serious looking and sounding like that. Two, I got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it", Alex raised her wand and the red crystal at the end started to glow.

"Oh great, a wizard, one of the few humans who are not afraid of ghosts and who could defeat them with a simple spell, "Now boys when facing a wizard normally the best thing to do would be to run, but however that would now be something I would like very much. So get them", Danny and Alex were surrounded, before Alex could bring out a spell.

"Got a spell for this?", asked Danny before transforming.

"Yeah, just stand back", Alex waved her wand and began chanting her spell, "_You look weird and that's why no one calls, so why don't you just get small"_, after that the guards shrunk down to the size of action figures. Once seeing how they stood no chance against a wizard and half ghost that looked like giants to them, the ghost guards just ran away, like frightened mice. Walker just stared at Alex and Danny, like he was trying to make something out of a situation gone wrong.

"Not what I expected, but lets see if your girlfriend has a spell for this", Walker fired a ray directly at Alex, Danny jumped in and put up a shield protecting the both of them.

"My turn", Danny hurled a giant ectoplasmic blast straight at him that knocked him right out of the air. Alex started to prepare for another spell.

"_Ghost, ghost solid you are not the most._", the next second Walker was turned into a giant white puddle, "Do the honors Danno", Danny sucked him right into the thermos, smiling that they had captured another ghost.

"Well, this day has been one of the most interesting so far"

"You bet, but I would really like to know why is it they are all coming to New York and why and how are they using wizard portals?", asked Alex with the thought she had all day since she met Danny.

"I don't really know, but maybe if I saw one of these wizard portals up close then I would know", Alex thought about it for a moment, and what she was thinking would not be one of her greatest or most rational plans.

"Well, good thing I know where to find one, but you have to promise what you see you do not tell anyone else"

"Hey, I'm half ghost and I'm fighting bad spirits with a wizard and my parents don't even know. I say I'm pretty good in the secrets department"

"Okay, let's get back to the Sub Station before the 'rents and brother get back", Danny picked up Alex and once again they flew into the night.

Meanwhile, close to the Waverly Sub Station, Justin and Max were still trying to keep up with Jack and Maddie and keep them away from their home. "We've been all over the city all day and still no sign of a ghost, but why do we keep getting all these bizarre signals", asked Maddie, not knowing about Justin and Max being wizards or that they were keeping them busy by casting random sparks of magic.

"Either that thing needs some major repairs or these New York ghosts are good at avoiding us. How are you two boys back there?", Jack asked Justin and Max who were seriously sweating and were near out of breath.

"Just fine Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Just need to do a few more laps in P.E.", replied Justin who was obviously out of breath and pointing out his lack of physical talent.

"You know the signals are always bouncing off all over the place, but the one signal that has been in the same place this whole time is at the Waverly Sub Station. Do you know what this means Jack?", the boys looked on with worried looks, thinking that they found out their family secret.

"That means Jerry and Theresa might be in danger! Don't worry boys, we'll get back right away and protect your family, come on Maddie!", the couple ran off before the boys could convince them not to go to the shop.

"Max, we need to warn Mom and Dad before they get to the shop"

"How are we going to do that?"

"We'll think of something on the way, come on!", panicked Justin as he dragged his younger brother in hopes of figuring out a plan to protect their secret.


	5. Things Get Crazy

Wizards vs. Phantoms

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Danny Phantom and this is an old story in case anyone is wondering. And sorry for the long wait, weird tech problems, but enjoy this!

Things Get Crazy

Despite all of the crazy things happening in the city, there were two girls with knowledge behind the incidents who found the time to enjoy a quiet peaceful moment, "You know Harper I never once thought that the things one needed to make a seriously good fashion statement could be found in a flower shop", said Jazz.

"Well Jazz you'd be surprised what flowers and a needle can do", replied Harper as she showed Jazz her dress made entirely out of dark red flowers"

"Yeah. By the way, what flowers are those exactly, I don't think I've ever seen them before?"

"These, I think they are called Blood Blossoms. Weird name huh?"

"Yeah, weird", Jazz didn't know the flowers by appearance, but she knew them by name, apparently they were flowers that could inhibit and cause pain to nearby ghosts. Danny told her all about them on one of his adventures, but something didn't make sense, according to Tucker these flowers were really rare and difficult to get. Nothing like a New York sandwich place could afford, and even though New York was having ghost problems these flowers shouldn't be here. So how did Harper and the Russo family get them?, "Guess you and the Russos are safe from all these ghosts here huh?", she asked hopefully thinking she might get an answer or two.

"Yeah, I mean you should have seen last night. There were ghosts flying out of our refrigerator, I guess they don't like day old lettuce", come to think of it that's where her parents were getting a ghost signal from, but they found nothing. Maybe it was residue from last night, or something else. She was just about to ask Harper another question when Harper looked down at her red watch. "Oh, is it getting that late, better get back before dark. Wouldn't want anything weird to happen, especially with all of these ghosts around. Come on Jazz"

Jazz was about to follow her when her ghost detection device suddenly blared, loudly. Harper noticed with a confusing look. "Oh, its just my cell phone, been meaning to change the ring. Excuse me?", Harper watched as Jazz put a small grey device to her ear, but she doubted it was a phone, since it was bigger than most and she briefly saw what looked like a radar screen. The situation became even more weird as a green glow came from her red flowery purse, after the whole ghost situation started, Mr. and Mrs. Russo gave Harper a protection crystal that worked against ghosts, since she after all didn't possess any powers in case something bad happened. Jerry Russo told her that if it glowed that meant there was a ghost close by, only the crystal was glowing brightly in the direction Jazz walked off to. Worried something bad might happen to her she ran quickly as possible, this wasn't much as her sandals were ordinary flip flops that she glued the flowers on every inch of them.

After chasing after yet more false leads the group of Jack, Maddie, Justin, and Max decided to take a breather. "I still don't see what's wrong with the ghost tracker, it keeps blaring off every two minutes", and it started blaring loudly, just as Maddie finished talking.

"Right on schedule", Jack and Maddie ran towards where the tracker was pointing them, leaving Justin and Max sitting on a garden wall.

"Nice job man, throwing magical blasts from your wand exactly every two minutes is really working", Max complimented his brother thinking about their plan to send out magical wand blasts, since the trackers could detect magical signals as well, giving their parents enough to figure out what all the ghosts were doing popping out of wizard portals and how to keep the family secret from a team of ghost hunters.

"Yeah Max, its been going great for the last two hours. Just one problem, I didn't send out that blast just now", both boys stared shocked at each as each came up with a reason to the current situation.

"Man there must really be a ghost near by"

"Either that or Alex is using magic, neither one is good. Come on Max, this will be a good time to show them everything I know about ghost hunting", Justin squealed with excitement.

"Well how do you defeat ghosts without magic?"

"Oh, that's right everything I know about ghost hunting I got off the Worldwide Wizard Web", Justin's smile melted away into frown upon realizing his error, "Well, we'll figure out something, and if all else fails we'll just zap them"

"I thought you and Dad said we couldn't use magic in front of them"

"Now you remember what Dad and I say, he did say we can use magic for emergencies and I think a big nasty ghost that wants to scare us is an emergency. Oh, if the Fentons do see anything magic like, zap them with a stunning spell, we'll make up something later", Justin breathlessly offered his brother their solutions, right before Max agreeing with a look of his usual cluelessness. Ending with the brothers running in the direction Maddie and Jack went

Harper managed to track down the ghost that was giving out the glow on her protection crystal and what she saw would have surprised any other person, but her? Not so much after everything she's seen with the Russos. She saw Jazz in some kind of bulky full body armor fighting a ghost that looked like some kind of medieval knight in blackish- purple armor and green fire coming out at the helmet and sword. "The Fright Knight lives!", Harper just stood in the alleyway with a stunned look on her face, but it wasn't his appearance that led to the shock.

"Fright Knight? Okay that's a, well, really obvious kind of name don't you think? I mean you're kind of scary looking and you're a knight in armor", Jazz turned towards Harper, not noticing she was there before.

"Harper! Get out of the way! This guy is dangerous!", the Fright Knight shoved Jazz away from him and into a brick wall, Harper couldn't see if she was moving or not, but she could see the Knight looking directly at her.

"Don't interfere human or you shall perish!", now Harper started to panic, by throwing her arms to cover her face, she still held that small green protection crystal in her left hand. In just a few seconds, it sent out a stream of green light over at the Fright Knight, knocking him down. Harper let her arms drop just a little bit, seeing the stunned ghost knight in front of her.

"Wow, they were right when they said this was a protection charm", she said looking down at the crystal and then at the Fright Knight getting up, "Back off buddy! I'm armed with a magical crystal and flowers!", she yelled, hoping he would leave them, but he didn't.

"I really don't care!", he started lunging towards Harper before being repelled by the flowers on her clothes. He fell to the ground squirming, as if he was possessed by something.

"Wow, these things actually do work", she said with a sure feeling of herself.

"Harper, get down!", she turned and saw Justin and Max in front of the alley, Justin with his wand out performing a spell, "_This ghost is turning into such a lumpkin, please return him to his pumpkin_", suddenly the Fright Knight appeared to be dragged beyond the ground into a pumpkin shaped hole screaming the entire time. By the time it was over, it was if he was never there.

"Way to go Justin, you definitely got him", squealed Harper with excitement.

"Well, that's what happens when you are friends with a wizard who knows spells on how to deal with ghosts. Whoa!", Justin said, having his own personal celebration.

"Wizards?", the three of them turned around to find Jazz out of the armor staring at them with a look of extreme shock, "You guys are wizards?!"

"Oh, Jazz. I forgot you were even there", said Harper with some stress in her voice. This was definitely bad, as Justin just revealed their existence to a non-wizard, worse, one with parents interested in the paranormal. Just then said parents came into the alleyway looking concerned.

"Justin, Jazz. Are you kids alright?", Justin was trying to think of something to say to Maddie, but the truth was nothing was alright. He revealed the existence of magic in front of Jazz and he couldn't perform a stunning spell to make her forgot what she saw. Things were about to get crazy for the Russos, that much he knew.


	6. What is Going On?

Wizards vs. Phantoms

**Sorry for the wait, you know how school gets in the way of things, so this one is longer than usual, enjoy.**

**PS: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wizards of Waverly Place!**

What is Going On?

"Did you really say you are wizards?", Justin, Harper, and Max stared horrified that Jazz it's heard them say the were wizards and she saw them do magic as well. Justin felt his mouth dry up, he couldn't come up with a believable story to explain their use of magic. Before he had a chance to tell her, Jack came into the picture.

"Justin Max don't run off like that we told your parents that we'd be careful with you boys"

"Anyway there seems to have been a ghost here a few minutes ago, but now it's gone. Come to think of it anytime we came near a ghost it's signal mysteriously drops off the radar" the two boys looked at each other, hoping that the two scientists wouldn't suspect anything about them. Of course their problems only increased when they know Jazz saw them use magic.

"Dad maybe we should get out if yours and moms way, you might have better luck if you don't have all of us kids around." Jazz said with the Russo kids looking relieved on the outside, but on the inside Justin as mentally busy concocting a plan that would not allow Jazz to revealed their magical secret to anyone. So far he had

nothing.

"Okay Jazz, we'll let Max and Justin lead you two back, but let us know when you get there", Maddie informed her daughter in her motherly tone. The kids said their good byes two the two adults and Jazz started the conversation that Justin was hoping not to get into, her viewing of their magic.

"So what you said back there, you guys are wizards?", asked Jazz, who displayed a look of intrigue.

"Yes, but just me, Max, and Alex, Harper is just a mortal friend of ours", Justin gestured towards Harper when he spoke of her, Harper just waved drawing attention to herself.

"But what about what Harper did to get rid of the Fright Knight?", asked Jazz, trying to get the whole story.

"I just used this protection crystal that Mr. and Mrs. Russo gave me a while back, you know since I don't have any powers, and the flowers on my clothes did come in handy this time"

"Man, and I thought my life was out of control, with all the ghosts that keep attacking town. By the way, what are all the ghosts doing in New York, isn't this like under the same supernatural category as wizards?", Jazz asked, showing she didn't know a lot about wizards, not surprising to the kids.

"Technically ghosts do interact with wizards, but I have never heard of anything on this scale before. Since you are the daughter of elite ghost hunters, you must know more about them than most, like have you heard of the Ghost Zone?", asked Justin hoping to get some answers out of her as well. They all knew that the city's situation was only going to get worse if they didn't do anything.

"Yeah, its pretty much the center point of my parents' research, we have our own Portal in our house, but apparently it hasn't been used since we left and I recognize plenty of the ghosts that have been attacking the city"

"So instead of using a high tech portal, they have been using magic Wizard Portals. That's strange right there"

"You lost me at Wizard Portal"

"Much like Ghost Portals, Wizard Portals are capable of transporting wizards from this world into the Wizard World and why am I telling you this?", Justin asked himself, knowing that he was revealing their biggest secret to her, but she didn't tell her parents what she saw or heard, maybe they could trust her. Maybe.

"Look, I don't know anything about Wizards or magic, but I do know a lot about ghosts, maybe there is some way we can help each other figure out the problem", Jazz next to nothing about wizards, but she knew the consequences if ghosts were getting out of hand. "If I swear never to tell another living soul about what I saw today, would you let me help you?", with all the unknown crazy they had they needed someone who was familiar with what they were dealing with.

"Promise you will never tell and we might accept your help", Justin said with obvious signs of a punched ego, and with a nod of her head Jazz and the other three kids ran off back to the Sub Shop.

Alex out the alleyway across the street from the Waverly Sub Station, "All clear", she whispered to Danny to transform back to human. Following a bright green light, the white haired boy became brunette again.

"Let's hope neither of our parents notices what were about to do"

"Ah you worry too much", Alex lead Danny across the street opened up the door. So far all was quiet and the streets were deserted, guess people were too afraid to come out at night with all the ghosts coming around. On the way to the Sub Station, she and Danny fought off at least three more ghosts. One was this blue haired punk rocker chick who could no longer use her voice thanks to a muting spell, a mad scientist with really weird hair who was short circuited with thunder spell, and a chubby ghost who had an obsession for boxes turned into a cardboard box. Talk about irony huh. Opening

up the doors to the shop Danny started to feel dizzy and faint, looking around both kids saw the blood red flowers on each table of the sandwich shop. "Uh oh, I take it these things affect you even though you're only half ghost"

"Kind of", Danny was looking in real pain at the moment.

"Well come on. We just need to get to the refrigerator and maybe we can sort this out", despite the pain Danny looked confused at Alex.

"Why would we need to get to the fridge? How are vegetables going to help us? Unless there are magical answering onions", Alex looked at him with a giggle and smile.

"Not onions, but apples. And no, truth be told its not really a refrigerator" Alex opened the door and what Danny saw was not the inside of a walk in refrigerator, instead I looked more like the inside of a tea room and an occult shop with weird little items all over the place. "Welcome to the Lair, a place for every wizard family to practice their magical skills" Danny looked in awe at the Lair.

"Wow and just when I thought there wasn't anything left that would surprise me after I got these powers"

"Yep, that's the same look Harper had when I told her. Okay we don't have a lot of time don't when my parents are coming or my brothers so let's do this quick"

"Sure what is it you want to show me?"

"Yeah right here", Alex walked with in the direction of the family wizard portal, which looked to Danny as a glass door, "This is a wizard portal, it allows wizards to go between this world and the wizard world. You see last night there was like a herd of ghosts coming through this thing nonstop and according to my dad it's been happening to other wizard portals across the city". At first glance to Danny the Wizard Portal looked like an ordinary door, nothing like the Ghost Portal, but he learned to keep his mind open after everything he has seen over the years.

"Now I gotta tell ya, if my family found out I showed a non-Wizard this, I would be in a lot of trouble. So like we said before, 'You keep my secret and I'll keep yours', that applies here.", just before Danny could agree to Alex's terms a female voice called her name.

"Alex!", it was Alex's friend Harper, with her brothers and Danny's sister Jazz.

"Harper!"

"Alex!", shouted Justin when he saw Danny.

"Justin!"

"Danny?"

"Jazz?"

"Max!", he said by himself when no one called out his name. For a long time everyone just looked at each wondering the exact same thing, 'What is going on?!'.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this, I'll try harder to post faster.**


End file.
